


The Norwegian Words

by jericks3



Series: Wild Blue Yonder [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, homesteader au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Kristoff doesn't often use his first language, but sometimes English words fail him.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Wild Blue Yonder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557664
Comments: 16
Kudos: 124





	1. Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a two chapter story   
> This first part is meant to be read before Chapter 11 (titled Christmas wishes) of Wild Blue Yonder.   
> This will be M for sexual content. Lots of it.

Kristoff was struggling.

He was struggling with so many things.

He was struggling to get better. He knew that the fever that had wracked his body had been a vicious one, because days after he woke he could feel that he was weak. He was getting his strength back, bit by bit, thanks to Anna. But still.

He was struggling with the farm work because of this, and that forced Anna out into the cold with him.

He was struggling to keep his hands to himself every time they were alone together. It wouldn’t even be an issue if Anna weren’t so _eager_. If she wanted nothing to do with him, he’d happily give her a wide berth, but she kept pouncing on him the moment they were behind closed barn doors. Or was it him moving towards her first and her happily obliging him? He wasn’t sure.

He was struggling to keep their kisses short whenever they started. They couldn’t be considered chaste, that was for sure, but by god he was going to keep them short or else…

He was struggling to sleep now, because he kept thinking about what all they might be able to _do_.

He was struggling to clear his mind of the noises Anna made when he was kissing her. The happy little mewls, and moans, and huffs of air.

He was struggling not to think about the way her hair felt when he ran his fingers through it. So soft, and so silky.

He was struggling to not remember exactly what she had felt like when she had been naked in his arms a few days before.

He was struggling not to imagine exactly what she would feel like underneath him. Or above him. Or in front of him. He wasn’t picky.

He was struggling with the fact that she was going home soon (SHE IS GOING BACK HOME, YOU IDIOT!), and he was struggling with how to ask her to stay. Struggling with the fact that he _shouldn’t_ ask her to stay. What did he even have to offer her? Nothing but a life of hard work. He wasn’t going to ask her no matter how badly he wanted to.

She was going to go back home.

“å faen meg.” He mumbled into his pillow.

Those images of what Anna might look like spread out before him floated back into his mind.

“Fuck!” He grumbled, the Norwegian words just not feeling strong enough.

He was never going to get to sleep.


	2. Translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second bit! This is intended to be read directly after Chapter 11 of Wild Blue Yonder (Christmas Wishes), and picks up right where it left off.

Anna slid a kitchen chair against the door of the bedroom, checking to be sure it was firmly in place before she returned to kneel at Kristoff’s side.

She was suddenly acutely aware of what they were about to do (not that she hadn’t been before, but now it was _really_ happening) and she took a moment to memorize the room. The Christmas things were still out. Kristoff’s lute leaned against the corner of the wall. She had left the powdered sugar for the Kringla out on the counter.

And then there was Kristoff.

Kristoff laid out across the living room floor on a pile of blankets in front of the wood stove, propped up on his elbows. Looking golden in the firelight. A mere inches away from her.

He was still bare chested, which she had seen before, obviously, but still. It was a sight to behold again. A sight she wanted to behold as often as possible.

She gingerly reached out a hand and touched the hardened muscle and she noticed gooseflesh break out across his skin.

“Anna,” He whispered, and caught her wrist in his hand gently.

His voice made her shiver. His touch made her shiver. Everything about him made her shiver.

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” He asked.

She nodded eagerly.

“Yes, I’m sure. Though… If I’m honest. I don’t really know where to start.” 

“That’s okay,” he said softly and leaned close to her face, “I do.”

And he gently put his lips to hers again.

Yet, it was only gentle for a moment.

Suddenly he was pressing into her, hungry and wanting. And she returned his kisses enthusiastically, clambering closer before she could even think about it. She rested each knee on either side of his hips and sat up, so her face was above his. Her nightgown bunched up around her thighs.

She used his shoulders for balance, though she felt bolder now, and she slid her fingers across the broad expanse of his back (and wow farm work sure did make those muscles stand out).

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, one hand tangling into her hair, the other pressing firmly into her lower back and sliding, sliding, sliding slowly towards her backside.

His massive hand only skated over her behind briefly, before resting heavily on her hip, pulling her down more firmly into his lap.

Anna gasped as she felt _him_ beneath her. A huge bulge that only a few layers of cloth separated from her center.

“You were right, you sure do know where to start.” Anna whispered, a bit dizzy at the sensation. “Have you done this before?”

“No,” He replied honestly, and she noticed a faint tinge of a blush on his cheeks, “kissing just seemed like the most practical place to begin.”

Anna rocked her hips up against his experimentally and he groaned, his cock throbbing beneath her. She gasped at the sensation herself, keeping a tight hold on his massive arms so she didn’t lose her equilibrium against the jolts of pleasure.

He captured her lips with his again, and bucked his hips up against her, drowning out her soft gasps with his mouth.

This certainly felt like a bit more than kissing now.

“Well, I know what to do next.” Anna whispered as she felt his hands warm through the fabric of her bedclothes.

Without thinking too much about it she sat back up on her knees, so she was above him once again, grabbed the hem of her nightgown and yanked it up over her head.

She had intended for it to be one fluid motion, but it got caught on her ears. She felt Kristoff’s warm hands come to help her. When they finally untangled her from the offensive garment, her cheeks were red with embarrassment and she thought he was going to be amused at her clumsiness. His face portrayed a different emotion entirely.

The only word she could think to describe his expression was ‘awe-struck’.

“Anna.” He whispered reverently.

His hand went out to touch her, but he paused halfway, his fingers so tantalizingly close to her skin.

“What?” Anna asked, a bit unsure.

She suddenly felt very nervous about being so bare and exposed. She didn’t think he disliked what he saw, but why wasn’t he touching her? She got the general impression that he usually liked touching her? That was an integral point of this thing they were about to do… Touching. Right?

“You’re such a…” his voice faltered, and he pulled his hand back to himself, “vakker guddine... å faen meg…”

“What?” Anna blinked.

“I-I shouldn’t, Anna. You’re just so…” he looked like he was struggling to find the right word. “beautiful.”

She already felt flushed, what from the heat of the room, the heat of their kisses, and her nervousness at being naked in front of him. But she felt herself flush all the more.

“Kristoff,” she shyly bit her lip. “I want you to.”

He gulped.

Tentatively he reached forward, and his fingers brushed against the amulet he had just given her for Christmas just a while before. She had forgotten she was still wearing it. The little wooden diamond rested snug in the valley between her breasts.

“Oh, right. I guess I should take this off, too.” Anna breathed, and raised her arms to untie the leather strips from behind, but Kristoff reached forward and stopped her.

She had thought his hands had felt warm through fabric. With his rough fingertips against her bare skin of her arms she wondered if they might actually be on fire. Not in a painful way, but in a way that made her tingle all the way down to her toes and caused her breaths to come in shallow pants.

Hot. That was the word. His hands were hot.

A very good kind of hot.

“Don’t.” His eyes were intense. “Leave it on.”

Anna merely raised her eyebrows in question.

“I don’t have a ring for you to wear. Nothing to show that you’re mine… and that I’m yours. Nothing, except this.” He leaned forward and kissed the spot where it met her skin. “I want you to wear it.”

Anna could only nod, the feeling of his lips on such a private place making her lose the ability to form words.

“Say you’ll wear it always.” His breath tickled her chest.

“Mhmm.” She nodded.

“Say you’ll always wear it and be mine.” Kristoff whispered, looking carefully up into her eyes. “Will you say it for me, Anna?”

“Kristoff,” she captured his face in her hands, “I will wear this and be yours until the day I die.”

The words felt more meaningful than any wedding vows they had already repeated to one another. There was a weight to them, and they both knew it.

Without any warning, he grabbed her waist and flipped her over so that she was laying on his bedroll and he was hovering above her.

Anna gave a shaky breath.

“And I swear you have all of me, all that I am, forever.” Kristoff promised, his eyes big and sincere.

Then Anna couldn’t think of anything else because his lips were on hers.

Then his lips found her jaw.

Then her earlobe.

Then her neck.

Then her collarbone.

“Shhh.” Kristoff chuckled.

She hadn’t realized it, but her gasps were becoming rather loud. She had almost forgotten that there was another person in the house. The door between them was wedged shut, but still. Wouldn’t want to wake, Mary.

“Well stop being so good at this,” Anna huffed, “and I won’t make as much noise.”

Kristoff raised his eyebrows.

“No promises.”

Then his mouth found her breasts and she had to bite the back of her hand to keep from crying out.

It felt so _good_.

Yet something else was missing. There was a spring coiling inside her, tighter and tighter with every passing movement of Kristoff’s tongue over her nipple. That spring was ready to snap, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what exactly needed to be done to make that happen.

Kristoff put his finger on it though.

Anna was glad she had already had her hand over her mouth because she shouted. Well and truly shouted, when Kristoff touched her center.

“Did I hurt you?” Kristoff paused, and looked up at her concerned.

“No, no,” she panted, “that felt amazing. Keep going.”

He quickly obeyed, his fingers carefully exploring her most private area.

“Kristoff!” She gasped, grabbing tightly onto his shoulders as he inserted a finger inside her. “Oh, keep going.”

Slowly he drew the digit out, only to push it back in.

Then again, a bit quicker.

Then again.

Then he added a second finger.

“Oh my god.” She gasped.

She desperately felt around for Kristoff’s pillow, and when she found it, placed it over her face and let it muffle her cries.

It didn’t take much more for that spring inside her to shatter, and for her to see stars.

“Are you okay?” Kristoff asked quietly when she had stilled.

“Yeah,” She removed the pillow from her face. “That was… wow. I didn’t know it could be like that. You’re sure you’ve never done this before?”

“I haven’t personally, no… I mean I’ve heard some things before… sometimes men talk. I’ve tried not to really listen but-“

“Well _I’m_ glad you did.” Anna sighed, stretching her arms back over her head. “And you can do that with just your fingers?”

“Yes,” Kristoff chuckled, clearly admiring the view of her splayed out before him. “We can do more if you’d like? Or are you too tired?”

“No, no.” She sat back up. “I mean, yes, I’d like to… Not no. I’m not too tired. I mean…. You know what I mean.”

Kristoff chuckled again and kissed her lightly.

Anna decided it was best if he wasn’t wearing any clothes for this part. She was, after all, completely nude, and he still had his trousers on.

Best to get them off.

There was certainly less fumbling on his part (Anna’s fingers kept getting caught up in the buttons, so he took over) and before she knew it, he was naked, too.

Anna had once, a long time ago, seen a statue of a nude man.

That seemed absolutely comical in comparison to the sheer size of what was before her.

“How…” Anna reached forward without even thinking about it and carefully brushed her fingers over his erection.

He gave a short moan and his eyes shut tightly.

“How are you supposed to…” She gently stroked his large member (she hadn’t thought it would feel so soft in her palm). “You know… fit?”

“Um…” He sucked in a breath. “I don’t really know. But I’m going to need you to stop doing that.”

“Oh,” Anna quickly removed her hand. “I’m sorry! Was I doing something wrong?”

“No, you were doing something very, very right. I just… need a second. Or this is going to be over before it even begins.”

“Oh.” She blushed feeling the smallest sense of power and pride.

“Um.” He said after a moment. “It might… hurt for you a little bit the first time.”

“Right.” She nodded.

She had heard that somewhere. She vaguely remembered something about it being a painful experience (but nothing else had been painful so far? It had all felt rather wonderful, actually), and while that seemed a bit daunting the words ‘the first time’ calmed her.

It seemed so silly, but implied that there would be other times.

As many other times as they wanted.

Because she was going to stay here with him! She was going to _really_ be his wife now.

“We don’t have to if you’re too nervous, Anna.” Kristoff said gently brushing his thumb against her cheek.

“I want to!” She said, probably a bit too loud, so she lowered her voice. “Kristoff, I really want to.”

He searched her eyes carefully.

“Okay.” He nodded, seeming much more nervous than she felt.

He slowly lowered her back down onto his bedroll. He braced his arms on either side of her and positioned himself between her legs.

“I’ll go slow.” He whispered. “Just tell me if you want to stop.”

Then he pressed into her, slowly, giving a low grunt into her ear.

“Oh- du er så trang." He huffed.

And this wasn’t so bad- Oh wow. Oh ow!

“Stop, stop, stop.” Anna pressed his chest sharply.

He looked pained with the effort, but he stood as still as possible as she adjusted to his size within her.

“Are you okay?”

“Just… give me a second.” A few small tears leaked from her eyes and trekked into her hair.

“Anna, we can stop.” His words came out short and almost pained.

“No, it’s okay.” She whispered. “You can move again. Just go slowly.”

He moved then. Very carefully until she began to urge him to go faster by rolling her hips to meet his thrusts.

Suddenly it wasn’t painful anymore. Suddenly she had to grasp onto him tightly, and gently bite his shoulder to hide her moans. Suddenly he hit a spot within her that she didn’t know existed.

This felt _amazing_.

“du føler deg så bra, Anna."

Before she could really begin to enjoy the rhythm they were creating he collapsed with a groan on top of her and she could feel him pulsing inside her. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m so sorry, Anna.”

“Why are you sorry?” She looked at him, curious.

“I didn’t mean to finish so quickly. You just… wow! gudene må være gale...”

Anna couldn’t help but laugh at him.

“It’s okay, Kristoff. We’ve got a whole lifetime to keep doing this. You did take care of me first though, remember?”

“Oh, that’s right.” He adjusted himself slightly, so he pulled out of her and laid by her side, wrapping a blanket around her then stopped short. “Anna! Did I make you cry?”

“Only a little bit. It’s okay! I promise! It only hurt for a moment. Then it started to… well I’d like to try that again later if you’re up for it.”

“Give me a little bit,” he laughed, “and I’ll be ready for another go.”

“Good.” She wiggled farther into his chest.

God, she really loved his chest.

“What were you saying while we were… you know…” She asked after a beat.

“What do you mean?”

“You said a lot of things that I didn’t understand.”

“I did?”

“Mhmm.” Anna giggled. “Did you not realize you were speaking another language? It was Norwegian I think.”

“No.” Kristoff shrugged. "I didn't realize I wasn't speaking English."

“Well what were you saying?”

“I was just saying… how you’re so beautiful, and how amazing you feel, and how the gods must be crazy to give me such a gift.”

“Oh.” Anna whispered, feeling her body glow in his praise. “Well, if you hadn’t just so fully consummated this marriage, I would guess that you were just saying those things so you could get in my skirts.”

“Oh, I plan on getting in your skirts much more often, now, Mrs. Bjorgman.” He growled.

Then they collapsed into a fit of soft giggles and soft kisses, and soft whispers of “Merry Christmas” and “I love you”.

“What does ‘ah fen meg’ mean?” Anna asked much (much) later.

“Don’t say that.” Kristoff said quickly.

“I _knew_ that one was a bad word! What does it mean! Tell me, tell me, tell me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I need to write about their first time? Yes. I did. Will I be writing things that are considerably steamier and less emotional? Probably. Don't judge.


End file.
